Old Friends
by GtotheAtotheBBY
Summary: Bella's old family friend comes to visit Bella in Forks. Edward can't help but be jealous since he knows so much about Bella he dosen't. Oblivious Bella dosen't realize her friend has more than just friendship on his mind. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N. Please R&R)**

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer but any others are mine and only mine.**

Chapter 1

"_Old Faces"_

Edward POV

"Edward, I am so excited about Bryce coming to visit," Bella squealed. She then took a sip of her coke.

Her old family friend from Phoenix is coming to visit her. For the past week she has done nothing but talk about Bryce. Bryce this, Bryce that. If I was a jealous boyfriend I'd be really angry about him coming. He is supposed to be coming to meet her at lunch and coming to spend the rest of the day with her. He will also be staying with her and Charlie for a week. Bella has talked so much about him I feel like I know him.

My family, well, everyone but Alice was really getting annoyed by how excited Bella was to see him.

"Oh look there he is," Bella screamed at the top of her lungs. She ran toward this guy who had just walked into the cafeteria.

"Bella Dancerella," Bryce said. Everyone in the cafeteria looked up to see Bella hug Bryce. She wrapped her arm around his neck. He wrapped his arms around Bella's waist. His arms moved a little too far down to her butt, then what I would like. They started talking to each other quietly, and then she grabbed his hand and led him to our table.

Not that I'm judging guys but he was not ugly. I hoped he would be so I didn't have to worry about him and Bella. He was fit. Bella said something about him doing track, (I could beat him), football, and basketball. He had nice facial features, and wavy brown hair. He wore a white polo, and blue jeans, he is such a prep.

"Everyone, this is my best guy friend ever Bryce," Bella said looking at nothing but Bryce.

"Bryce, this is Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice-she paused- and this is Edward," She said gesturing to the person of the corresponding name.

"Edward, thee Edward,-he paused to look at Bella, then to me again- nice to meet you man, Bella has told me so much about you," He said that as he held out his hand to me.

I took his hand and said "She has told me a lot about you too," He squeezed my hand with his hard grip. I had a feeling it was on purpose. What he didn't know is that I could squeeze too but harder.

"Can I sit down, "Bryce asked as he let go of my hand.

"Sure," I replied while scooting my chair over to make room for Bryce

Bella sat by me and Bryce sat next to her. My family could tell it was awkward.

"So how is everyone, you know, Toby, Marc, Gina," Bella asked. Who were all these people (especially guys) I didn't know about?

"There fine, everyone misses you and wants me to say Hi. They felt awful when you left. Especially Toby, he never got that kiss…," He trailed off suggestively

'WHAT KISS' I was thinking to myself

My family was thinking the same things, but Rosalie kept thinking how cute Bryce was. I want to puke.

"Well, he need to get over that, that was a bet in the 3rd grade," Bella said to Bryce. They were clearly having their own conversation.

"I told Renee you were coming to visit, she misses you," Bella said suddenly.

"I miss her too, how is Phil treating her and how is Charlie dealing with things," Bryce asked. I hate that he knows so much about Bella.

"Good, she loves him and Charlie's fine with everything, he is just a fishandworkaholic," She started laughing at her own joke and Bryce laughed with her.

RING, RING, RING the bell rang, it seemed like it took forever. As my family followed a very talkative Bella and Bryce I pulled her aside and pushed her into a locker. I could feel Bryce and my family's eyes on us. I leaned in and kissed her, hard. It was passionate and long. I knew me, Bella, and ……. Bryce had to get to Biology but I just loved marking my territory. I pulled away right before the class change bell rang.

"Whoa," Bell said. She was out of breath.

As we walked into Biology I heard Bryce's thoughts

_This Edward is nothing special, Bella will be mine soon enough_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N. Please R&R)**

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer but any others are mine and only mine.**

Chapter 2

"_Getting to know your enemy"_

Edward POV

We walked into class right before the tardy bell rang. Bryce went over to the teacher to discuss why he was there. The teacher seemed not to care she was just happy this handsome stranger was talking to her. I took this time to talk to Bella.

"So who are Toby, Marc, and Gina," I whispered to Bella

"Old friends from back home," Bella answered.

"What about this kiss," I asked, while crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Huh, oh that, in the 3rd grade Toby bet me one kiss I couldn't get an A on my biology test," She answered "What he didn't realize is Biology is my best subject- she paused- I got an A. Speaking of kisses," she gave me a look that clearly said 'what is going on'.

"Why did you kiss me like that in the hallway," She asked like a mother scolding her child.

"WHAT, I can't kiss my girlfriend anymore," I asked I made a puppy dog pout face.

"Edward are you jealous of Bryce," She asked.

HOW THE HECK DID SHE KNOW THAT!

Just as I was about to respond Bryce came over and pulled a stool up to our biology table.

"The teacher is fine with me staying and auditing the class. What are you kids talking about," He said. He was trying to act all cool and not like a home wrecking, true love stealing, polo shirt wearing, butt hole. Why was I acting this way? Bella loves me not this guy.

Then the woman who works at the front office came in and said something to the teacher. I read her mind. There was an emergency faculty meeting.

"Kids something came up class is now a free period," The teacher said.

The kids had a chorus of 'whoops' and 'yeahs' then resumed normal conversations with each other.

"So how long have you to been dating," Asked Bryce.

"A couple months," I answered as I grabbed Bella's hand and made soothing circles on it with my thumb. I gave Bryce a look that said 'My girl- understand'.

Bryce gave me a look that said 'you want a war – you got it'.

"Bella remember that summer I took you with me and my family to Lake Placid," Bryce asked. Where was he going with this? She ripped her hand away from me and replied.

"Oh yeah, your parents left for firewood and we got snowed in. That was so much fun," Bella responded. She was obviously flooded with memories.

He turned his face to me as if to tell me a story "Yeah and _my_ Bella got so cold she almost fainted. I insisted on her cuddling up with me by the fire. We stayed wrapped in a blanket all night," Bryce said. He called _my_ Bella _his_ Bella. He was defiantly rubbing this in my face.

While he was telling story I was flooded with his thoughts of him and _my _Bella wrapped in a large wool blanket talking and drinking hot chocolate. I also heard him think _'Take that sucka'. _

He then got out of his stool and walked over to Bella and gave her this huge bear hug, while she rested her head on his chest. He mouthed to me 'F-you'

I couldn't believe this, was Bella really that blind to not see this guy was all over her.

Before I could react Bella lifted her head up to face him.

"It is so nice to see you again. Being with you makes me feel like I'm back home," Bella said. Her voice was full of relief and happiness.

"I love you Bella Dancerella," Bryce said while looking into her eyes.

"I love you to Bryce," Bella replied. I could tell and so could Bryce that she meant as a friend.

His thoughts hit me 'For now Bella, for now'.

The bell didn't ring soon enough. The whole class period Bella and Bryce did nothing but reminisce about good times. I was happy Bella was happy, but did she have to be happy with _him_. If I wasn't going to puke before I was going to puck now.

School was over and I was glad. Bella insisted on driving herself today so she could take him back home. Her truck was parked right next to the Volvo. She was really excited about taking Bryce home to Charlie. She was about to hop into her truck when I pulled her arm gently and pulled her into me. I wrapped my arms around her and said

"No kiss for your boyfriend," I said in a playful mock angry way. She looked up into my eyes and stood on her tippy toes and came in to give me a light kiss on the cheek. I quickly moved my mouth so it met hers. I thought she was going to pull away considering everyone was watching us, but she didn't. She actually pulled me in and kissed me deeper. I heard Emmet and Jasper snicker and Rosalie fake yawn.

"Happy, Boyfriend," It was more of a statement then a question. Bryce was giving me the death stare from over Bella's shoulder. She turned around and walked to her truck. I was going to rub this in his face. I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed an inaudible 'WHAT' like rappers do that clearly said 'she is out of your league and in your face' at the same time.

Before him and Bella pulled away I swear I saw steam coming out of his ears. I have been watching way too many cartoons.

Bryce wanted a war, but what he didn't know was that I, Edward Cullen can play with the best of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N. Please R&R Sorry For the POV changes but it makes more sense this way)**

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer but any others are mine and only mine.**

Chapter 3

"_Stay Calm"_

Bella POV

I am so glad Bryce and Edward hit it off. I was a little embarrassed that Edward kissed me in the hallway in front of Bryce, but he didn't seem to mind. Edward is really jealous of Bryce, but I don't see why. I wonder if Bryce likes Edward.

"So, do you like Edward?" I asked'

"Yeah he seems cool," Bryce responded.

"Is he gay?" Bryce asked. WHAT!?

"No," I said shocked. "Why would you think that?" I asked still in shock he would think that.

"No reason," He said. I was about to tell him off when Edward's Volvo zoomed by us.

Honk, Honk, I hope Edward didn't read Bryce's mind about the gay stuff.

The rest of the car ride we talked about things back home and how we were doing. Then I turned into the driveway. Charlie was already here. I asked him to come home early to meet Bryce.

"Bryce where are all your clothes?" I asked as I stepped on the ground, getting out of the truck.

"Oh right, when I had the taxi drop me off I put them in the back of the truck," He answered as he reached in the back of my truck and got his bag. He then wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked inside the house.

"Char-Dad we're home," I yelled when we made it through the door. Charlie emerged from the living room. He was probably watching some sport.

"Nice to meet you Bryce, Bella has been so excited to see you," Charlie said as he held out his hand. Bryce took his hand

"Nice to meet you too sir, I'm very thrilled to see her too," Bryce said while shaking Charlie's hand. Bryce has always been an adult charmer. Renee practically fell in love with him he first time she met him, and we were only six.

"Bella show Bryce his room and Bryce make yourself at home," Charlie said as he walked back into to watch a baseball game.

"Thank You sir," Bryce said as we ascended the steps.

I showed Bryce Charlie's room, my room, The Guest bathroom, and The Guest bedroom. He put his stuff away and I went downstairs to start dinner.

Edward POV

We all got out of my Volvo and went inside the house.

"Edward what was all that about?" asked Alice

"Yeah, why did you pull Bella into a major make out session after lunch," asked Rosalie.

"I think Eddie boy here is jealous of Bella's friend Bryce," teased Emmet

"I am not jealous of that loser," I said. I was mad everyone thought I was jealous of _him_, even if I was. I need Bella I have to go talk to her. I walked toward the door, but Jasper stopped me.

"Edward I know you're jealous of Bryce, I feel it, but I also feel Bella has nothing but feelings of friendship for Bryce," Jasper said calmly while placing a hand on my shoulder.

"That's good to know, Jasper," I said to him. I was feeling a lot calmer.

"But Edward watch out for Bryce he has a lot more than friendship on his mind," Jasper said in a cautious tone.

"I kind of figured that out, Thanks Jasper," I said. I ran out the house at full vampire speed. I ran to Bella's house. I looked through the window and saw Bella, Charlie and _Bryce _sitting around the table eating and laughing. Bryce kept looking at Bella in a way only I was allowed to look at her. His eyes were filled with _love_ and _lust_. I wish Bella could see that this guy really like her. I ran to Bella's window and climbed in and sat in the rocking chair. I was going to wait for her.

Bella POV

Dinner was so much fun. Charlie and Bryce really hit it off. Charlie went to bed and me and Bryce decided to watch some TV.

It was really quite, and then Bryce reached over to me and put his arms around me. He pulled me towards him and I was now in his arms laying my head on his chest. It feels so nice to have someone from back home to comfort me. It seems like I was lying in his arms for hours then I drifted of to sleep.

Edward POV

I wonder where Bella is. I heard Charlie go to bed an hour ago. I then heard someone coming up the stairs. I quickly darted to Bella's closet. I was watching the most disturbing thing I have ever seen unfold from a little crack in the closet.

Bryce came in and he was holding Bella in his arms bridal style. He moved one hand that he was using to hold her to undo the covers and he laid her in the bed and put the covers on her sleeping body.

He then bent down and kissed her lips.

"I love you Bella," He said and then left the room.

If I could have died I would have. I got out of the closet walked over to Bella and got in the bed with her. I watched my Bella sleep. Her breathing calmed me. If it wasn't for her breathing I would have ripped Bryce limb from limb.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N. Please R&R )**

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer but any others are mine and only mine.**

Chapter 4

"_Love isn't always two-way" _

Edward POV

Bella woke up a couple minutes before her alarm went off. I wanted her to go back to sleep but she insisted on talking to me.

"Why are you jealous of Bryce?" she asked. She was still deep in sleep. I hoped she wouldn't ask me that.

"I don't know. He just knows so much about you I don't. Jasper had a 'feeling' he loved you and when you were sleeping he kissed you on the lips," I answered. I didn't want to tell her the last part but I wanted to know if she would care.

"I can't believe this. I love you, Edward. Yes, Bryce knows a lot about me but, so do you. He isn't the man I love. Edward you are irreplaceable. As for him loving me, Edward love isn't always two-way. He may have feelings for me but I don't have feelings for him. I'm sorry you had to see him kiss me. If it makes you feel any better I didn't enjoy it," She said. She cracked a smile at that last part.

"Bella love, you weren't conscious," I replied. I then heard footsteps coming to the door.

"He's coming," I said suddenly. I was in her closet in a flash.

"Bella are you awake? May I come in," Bryce came through the door.

"Yeah, come in," Bella said, still in her bed under the cover.

Bryce sat down on her bed. He was holding a tiny box. He opened the box and held a tiny necklace with a half a heart on the end.

"I wanted to give you this. I have the other half. I wanted you to know that my heart will always belong to you, Bella Swan," He said.

Bella can not get sucked in by this crap after what I just told her.

"Bryce it's beautiful," Bella exclaimed as she moved her hair away from her neck and Bryce put on the necklace.

I was going to die. This guy had to have some sort of magic spell on her or something. Bella was being so naive.

"I love you Bella Swan," He said as he moved into kiss her.

I was about to burst out of the closet when Bella spoke.

"Whoa Bryce, I'm flattered, but I don't love you that way. You are one of my best friends and that will never change, but I have a boyfriend. I love Edward with all my heart," Bella replied after she pushed Bryce away.

"I'm sorry Bella, but seeing you again brought back so many memories. I've known you since you were three, much longer than that Eric, Edmund, or what's his face," Bryce replied.

If Bella wasn't in the room I would definitely kill this guy.

"Edward, his name is Edward and I love him. I love you too just not the same way," Bella answered honestly," Bella said. She was starting to get aggravated.

That is the Bella I know and love.

"I am so wrong for loving you. I know your heart belongs to him but I'll win it somehow," Bryce said.

"It would take a lot of work to get me away from Edward," Bella said. She then rose from her bed.

"I have to get ready for school, we'll be leaving at 7:30," she announced.

"Bye," Bryce whispered as he left out the door.

I emerged from the closet. If I could cry I would have.

"I love you so much Bella," I said as I engulfed her in a loving hug.

"I love you too Edward and no one can ever change that," Bella replied.

We stayed there, her in my arms for what seemed like forever.

**(A.N If you guys like this story please check out my other story Love Isn't Fair. I'm also working on another story where Edward cheats on Bella. What can I say I love drama)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A.N. Please R&R )**

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer but any others are mine and only mine.**

Chapter 5

"_She Doesn't Want You"_

Edward POV

I finished hugging Bella. I hopped out of her window and ran home. I changed clothes then got in my Volvo and drove to Bella's house. Bella and Bryce came out ten minutes later. Bella ran to the mailbox and pulled out a letter. She slid in the passenger's seat and Bryce got in the back.

"What is it?" I asked. Bella opened the envelope and read the letter.

"Mike Newton is having a house party, tomorrow night and I'm invited," Bella said boringly.

"Are we going?" asked Bryce from the backseat. Why would we want him to go?

Bella took a glance at me and gave me a look that said 'do you want to go, because I really don't care'.

"Sure we'll go," I said. I knew Bella could care lees but maybe a party will get her mind of Bryce.

When we got to school Bella hopped out of the car in a flash. I gave her look that said 'what's going on'.

As she was walking through the parking lot toward Jessica she yelled, "I have to ask Jessica a question about the English homework, sorry," she said as she ran in the direction of Jessica.

"It's a shame," Bryce said suddenly from the backseat.

"What?" I am really getting sick of the guy.

"That Bella wants to waste her time with a sissy like you," Bryce said.

"Get over it Bryce, Bella doesn't want you," I said.

"Not yet," He responded confidently.

"Get out of my car," I said as I was trying to remain calm.

"Fine, not that I want to spend my time in this hunk of junk," He exclaimed as he walked toward Bella.

I have had enough. I stepped out of my car and before I even realized it I attacked Bryce.

A crowd gathered around us, shouting, "fight, fight, fight". I was now on top of him punching his face. I was lost in an ocean of rage.

I faintly heard Bella's voice, "Edward stop, you'll hurt him," she was hysterical.

I was then being pulled off of Bryce by strong hands. I assumed it was Emmet or Jasper. Bella ran over to Bryce, who now had a huge black and blue bruise on his face.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Bella asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine," He answered.

"Gosh, it's swelling," Bella was down at his side examining his bruise. The crowd was now getting smaller.

"You need to go to the nurse and get it checked out okay," She was obviously worried about him.

"Okay I'll see you at lunch," Bryce said, as he got up to his feet and walked toward the nurses' office.

I was watching this exchange with disbelieving eyes. Bella was so worried about him. She didn't even think about me. Was I being selfish? I was taken away from my thought when Bella walked over to me and punched me in the arm.

It didn't hurt but I still asked, "What was that for?"

"You attacked Bryce. You have no reason to feel inferior to him. Gosh, Edward. You are a vampire with super human abilities. You could have killed him," Bella went of on me.

I was silent. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie looked shocked.

"You know what? You need to be more confident in our relationship. Stop acting like a jealous boyfriend, because you're more then that. You need to stop letting Bryce get to you because you mean so much more to me then him. He is my friend though, and you have to deal with that. It's like you don't trust me at all. See you at lunch," With that she got up and walked into the school.

"She's right Edward," Alice said from behind Jasper.

"Yeah, if you have any faith in your relationship then you wouldn't be so jealous," added Rosalie. They ran to the school at vampire speed since no one was around and disappeared inside the front door.

"Can you believe them?" I asked still recovering from the shock of Bella's outburst.

"Dude, you could have killed him. Bella loves you and has only feelings for you. I don't know why you're so insecure but you need to deal with it before someone including yourself gets hurt," Jasper scolded. Emmet and Jasper like everyone else went inside the building. I realized I was all alone in the parking lot.

I made it in class right before the bell rang.

Lunch came too slowly, because I couldn't wait to see Bella. I sat at the usual table and I already had food for me and Bella. She arrived in the cafeteria when there weren't many people. It was the perfect time for us to talk. She saw me and surprisingly her face lit up with a beautiful smile. She came running over to me and engulfed me in a hug.

She started rambling, "I am so sorry, I yelled at you like that. I still think I'm right, but at the same time I see why you're so jealous. He's known me since I was in diapers and you just met me like five months ago. Edward you have to understand I love you so much and I would pick you over him in a heartbeat," She then took the first breath she had taken since she walked in the cafeteria.

Instead of responding I kissed her. It had more passion then the one in the hallway and if a teacher saw it we would have been expelled. We were interrupted by someone clearing there throat. It was my whole family and Bryce.

"Sorry," Bella apologized. She started blushing this gorgeous shade of red.

I didn't realize that she had been sitting on my lap until she got up and sat in the seat next to me. My family sat in all there seats while snickering and making kissy faces. Bryce looked like he was ready to pop a vein. The bruise was looking a little better but not much.

Bella took a bite of her pizza when Mike came over.

"Hey Bella, are you coming to my party tonight," Mike asked looking like a lost puppy.

"Yeah Mike, we'll _all_ be there," She made sure to put emphasis on all so Mike would now she would not be there alone.

"That's great, it'll be fun. There is going to be food, music, karaoke-" Mike was cut of by Bryce.

"Oh my gosh, Bella remember back home when we used to do karaoke?" He asked looking really excited.

Mike just left because he didn't want to be part of his conversation.

"Bryce, that was once in the 5th grade because you forced me," Bella answered.

"Tomorrow at that party you have to sing with me," Bryce said as he took a sip of his Sprite.

"You're not going to let me get out of this are you," Bella asked him.

"Not a chance," he answered.

"Fine," she answered.

Lunch was over and the rest of the day went by quickly. I dropped Bryce and Bella off at Bella's home. Bryce ran inside, but Bella stayed by my car.

"I love you Edward," she whispered into my ear as she hugged me.

"I love you too Bella," I responded into her ear.

She pulled away and I said "I'll pick you up for the party tomorrow,"

"Yeah, can't wait," She said sarcastically.

"I can see you shake it fast-" Bella cut me off.

"Watch your self," she replied.

We burst out laughing. She then gave me a peck on the cheek and went inside the house.

I drove home thinking, "I love Bella so much,".


	6. Chapter 6

**(A.N. Please R&R When Bella and Bryce are singing you should listen to the song to get in the mood. )**

**Disclaimer- All recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer but any others are mine and only mine and the song in this chapter is owned by Nelly Furtado and Timberland. None of the other songs mentioned are mine. **

Chapter 6

"_Promiscuous Boy" _

Edward POV

I was on my way to pick up Bella, Bryce, and Alice. Alice went over earlier to get Bella ready for the party. Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper all ready left in Rose's BMW. I pulled into Bella's driveway and hopped out of the Volvo. I ran up to the door at a human pace and knocked on the door. Alice opened it and I stepped inside. Bryce was inches away from Alice; she obviously just got done with a conversation with him.

"Okay Bella he's here," Alice called up the steps, and then she turned to me and Bryce and, said in an announcerish voice, "Now presenting Bella Swan,".

Bella walked down the steps and shockingly she didn't trip she was actually graceful considering she was wearing five inch high stilettos. She also was wearing a short black mini skirt, and a light blue halter top. I love light blue on Bella. Her brown hair was in loose curls that fell down her back. She looked gorgeous.

"You look amazing," I said breathlessly.

"Yes you do," whispered Bryce. I wasn't going to let him get to me tonight.

"Thanks," Bella responded shyly.

We all got in the Volvo. The ride to Newton's house was really short. His house was bigger than I thought a rat like Newton would live in. When we got in the house it was a scene out of some movie. Teenagers were holding plastic cups and dancing to loud music. I saw in what looked like a living room a small karaoke machine. I still could not believe this guy was going to get Bella to sing with him.

Less than five minutes after we all got comfortable Mike Newton cam in front of the crowd and got the karaoke machine. The crowd settled sown and gathered in the living room.

"Hey everyone, we are about to start karaoke. Jessica and Lauren want to start off the performances with Don't Cha by The Pussycat Dolls," He said as the Don't Cha beat started and Jessica and Lauren started singing it. It was pretty funny.

"Bella do you want to go next," Bryce asked Bella.

"S-s-u-u-r-r-e," Bella stuttered. She was clearly nervous.

"You can do it, love," I said reassuringly. She grabbed by hand and held onto it tightly.

Jessica and Lauren finished with a very loud out of key, "Don't Cha,".

Mike moved to the center again. "Very nice ladies, so who is next?" Mike asked.

"We are!" Bryce yelled as he grabbed Bella's hand and led her to the center of the living room.

He whispered the song title in Mikes ear and he got another microphone for Bella and gave Bryce his. The song started and Bella looked extremely nervous she looked shocked when she realized what the song was. She gave him a 'you're so dead look'. Then he started singing.

Bryce: How ya doing young lady,

The feeling that you give me really drives me crazy  
You don't have a player on your trunk, I was at a loss of words  
First time that we spoke 

She looked really nervous.

Bella: If you're looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
If you looking for her in the day time in the light 

Bryce: You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

She started getting into the song.

Bella: You expect me to just let you hit it  
but will you still respect me if you get it?

Bryce: All I can do is try, give me one chance  
what's the problem? I don't see no ring on your hand  
I'll be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

Bella: You want to get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute 

Bryce laughed at her.

Bryce: Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

Bella: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Bryce: Promiscuous girl  
you're teasing me  
you know what I want  
And I got what you need

Bella: Promiscuous boy  
Lets get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
You ready?

Bella: Roses are red  
some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead  
but you're still kind a cute

Bryce: Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
where u at, do you mind if I come to

Bella: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it? 

Bryce: They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down

Bella: I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I may need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health 

Bryce: I want you on my team. 

Bella: So does everybody else.

She rolled her eyes.

Bryce: Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
if you with it girl I know a place we can go

He wrapped his arm around her waist.

Bella : What kind of girl do you take me for?

She pushed him away and wagged her finger in a 'look don't touch' way.

Bella: Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

Bella: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

Bryce: Promiscuous girl  
you're teasing me  
you know what I want  
And I got what you need

Bella: Promiscuous boy  
Lets get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll   
You ready?

Bryce: (beat) frica don't be mad, don't get mean  
Bella: (beat) frica don't get mad, don't be mean

Bryce: Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
Bella: (beat) frica don't get mad, don't be mean

Bryce: Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on 

Bella: I can see you with nothing on  
feeling on me before you bring that on

Bryce: Bring that on?

He gave her a questionable look. 

Bella: You know what I mean

She gave him a confident 'in your face' look.

Bryce: Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things

Bella: I'm only trying to get inside of your brain  
To see if you can work me the way you say

Bryce: It's okay, it's alright  
I got something that you gonna like

Bella: Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash 

They started dancing with each other a little to close for my taste.

Bryce: Promiscuous Girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

Bella: Promiscuous Boy  
I'm calling your name  
But you're driving me crazy  
The way you're making me wait

Bryce: Promiscuous Girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

Bella: Promiscuous Boy  
We're one and the same  
So we don't gotta play games no more.

Everyone including me cheered. Bella and Bryce held hands and took a bow. Bella actually had a beautiful singing voice. She came over and sat down on my lap.

"You were unbelievable," I whispered in her ear.

The rest of the performances paled in comparison to Bella's. Eric sang Don't Matter by Akon, Angela sang Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, and Tyler and Mike did Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects.

I was dancing with Bella against her will of course when Bryce walked over.

"May I dance with Bella for a second," Bryce asked.

"Sure, Fine," I said. I would have said no if it wasn't for Bella's presence.

Bella POV

Edward released me and Bryce took over. Now it was a slower song and Bryce put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck. I rested my head on he's chest.

"You know, you look gorgeous tonight, but then again you always do," He whispered in my ear.

Bryce then slid his hands down toward my butt. I moved my hands from around his neck and raised them back up to my waist. He then slid them back down.

"Bryce stop it," I cried.

"Come on Bella, you know you want me," Bryce whispered in my ear as he started feeling on my hips.

I then slapped him. "Don't touch me like that," I screamed. Now everyone was staring at us and I ran out side followed by an angry Edward and shocked Bryce.

"Bella why can't you see we belong together," Bryce said through clenched teeth. He was obviously in pain because I slapped him in the exact place Edward had punch him.

"No we don't. I love that man right there," I pointed to Edward.

"Bryce I trusted you, and loved you as a _friend_, and now you ruined our trust and our friendship," I yelled at him.

"Bella I'm so-," I cut him off, "I think you should leave, tonight," I said through tears.

"Get your own ride back," Edward jumped in.

"I love you Bella," Those were Bryce's final words as he disappeared down the streets.

"How could he do that Edward, he was my best friend," I sobbed into Edward's shoulder.

"I told you, you had an effect on people. Just some people can't control themselves. They turn into monsters," Edward said into my shoulder.

"If that's a monster then you are most certainly not a monster Edward Cullen," I cried then pulled him into a kiss. I don't even care if he pushes me away because right now I need him. I just lost my best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A.N. I Hope You All Like It and Please R&R)**

**Disclaimer - All Recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine.**

Chapter 7

"_Bye, Bye Bryce"_

Edward POV

Today Bryce was leaving and Bella wanted me to be there watching her when she said goodbye. I was waiting in the driveway in my Volvo. His taxi just arrived and Bella walked out the house with him.

Bella POV

"Goodbye, Bryce" I said.

"Bella I am truly sorry. I can never make up for what I did but I really want to leave on good terms with you. I know what I did was wrong but I do care about you as a friend. I hope you can forgive me some day. I can't ever lose you. Please don't hate me," He exclaimed.

"I could never hate you, Bryce. I know you're not a bad person you just did some bad stuff. I forgive you. I don't fully trust you, but I forgive you because that's what _friends_ do," I said still cold but warmer.

"Friends?" he held out his hand for me to shake. I took it and pulled him into a hug.

"See you in Phoenix," I whispered in his ear.

"Bye Bella," He whispered

"Bye Bryce," I said. He walked into the taxi and rode away. Edward got out of his Volvo and engulfed me in a hug.

Edward POV

"I understand why you forgave him, he'll always be in some part of your heart," I said to her as I pulled out of our hug. Bella then ripped of the necklace Bryce gave her and threw it to the ground.

"You're right, but you have the whole thing," She said as she pulled me into a passionate kiss.

The END

**(A.N Please Tell Me Your Overall thoughts on the story and look out for other stories by me! Remember if you have a chance check out my other story Love Isn't Fair. More stories are coming! Tell your friends to read my stories too.) **


	8. Chapter 8

I am considering a sequel! How many of you would read it! If a majority wants one I'll write one. Do yall want Bryce to come back or not? If I do decide to right a sequel I wouldn't get around to until Love Isn't Fair is done and I'm at least half way through Do Dreams Come True? Thank you for all your support this is my first fanfic and I'm glad it went over well. I appreciate your reviews and criticism! Thank You!

Other stories:

Love Isn't Fair

Do Dreams Come True?


End file.
